


Call It What It Is

by kiokushitaka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/pseuds/kiokushitaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically i thought, 'what if eren wrote badfic of levi and levi found it?' and this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call It What It Is

**Author's Note:**

> i have no real excuse, here. i just wanted smut. unbeta'd, so there's probs a lot of errors.

It had been while cleaning Eren’s dungeon cell that Levi had stumbled upon a stack of loosely bound papers with messy scribbling on them stashed haphazardly behind Eren’s headboard along with a quill and a bottle of ink. He scanned over the scrawled letters, not really meaning to read what was on the pages, but his own name caught his eye.

> **_…Then Captain Levi lowered his pants and his huge meat stick sprung out, the tip already wet. I stared at the pink flesh wantingly and licked my lips…_ **

Levi groaned and shook his head… Eren _was_ fifteen after all. Where other kids his age had nudie magazines stashed under their mattresses it seemed that Eren had written his own wanking material. It made sense, really. Eren hadn’t shown any real interest towards the female recruits, not even that scarf girl who hung around him all the time… Levi had simply figured that Eren wasn’t interested in sex at all considering the amount of rage he’d seen in those green eyes they first time they’d properly spoken.

Levi was surprised, to say the least, that Eren had written—albeit badly—his sexual fantasies down on scraps of paper… and that they included _him_ of all people. He shook his head.

“What a brat.” He muttered, carefully returning the sheets to their hiding place so he could finish cleaning. He was still sweeping cobwebs from one of the cell’s corners when Eren returned.

“Oh, ah… Captain…”

“I’m almost finished.” Levi cut him off, “You’ll be able to jerk off in just a moment.”

“That’s not… what I was going to—”

“Sure you weren’t… and I’m also sure you weren’t going to be thinking about my _huge meat stick_ while you beat yours.” He said it so nonchalantly that Eren almost didn’t realize he’d said anything dirty at all.

“You—”

“Yes. Frankly, I don’t care what you beat off to, but your writing’s shit.” Levi finished up and turned to regard Eren with his usual unimpressed expression. “How do you even get yourself off to words like ‘meat stick?’ Call it what it is—a cock.”

“I… well, I just didn’t feel comfortable with…” Eren’s blush deepened, fidgeting nervously.

“For fuck’s sake… you’ve got no issue with saying things like ‘I’ll fucking exterminate them all,’ but you can’t write properly about sucking my cock on some grimy, come-stained paper only you were going to be looking at in the first place?” Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“I’m sorry, sir… I—”

“I’ll let you.”

“Wh-wh-what?!”

“Tonight, when I come to lock you in your cell, I’ll let you suck my cock. Give you some practical experience.” Levi shrugged as he stepped past Eren. “But if you so much as call it some weird-ass name, I’ll walk right the fuck out, I don’t care how far along you are.”

“Yes sir.” It wasn’t like he _needed experience_ , but Eren wasn’t about to refuse an opportunity to fulfill one of his biggest sexual fantasies.

* * *

When lights out finally rolled around, Eren was a bundle of nerves. He restlessly paced his cell, waiting for Levi to come down all while trying to convince himself that that had been some sort of waking dream; there’s no way this could really be happening, right? On the one hand, one of his wildest fantasies was about to come true. On the other hand, he wasn’t sure if he was ready for such a massive leap. He’d entertained thoughts of, well, of _courting_ Levi so to speak… though he supposed that wasn’t really Levi’s _thing_ in the first place.

Fantasy or not, Eren had carefully bathed and gotten himself ready; he wanted to be presentable and prepared. Just in case this was really going to happen _and_ just in case things managed to go beyond oral. He heard heavy footfalls echoing down the staircase and took a few slow breaths in an attempt to calm himself; it didn’t really work. The cell door made a low, whining sound as Levi pushed it open and stepped inside. He was wearing a loose, white t-shirt and black, comfortable looking pants. He silently walked past Eren and placed the lantern he was carrying on the makeshift nightstand before taking a seat on Eren’s bed.

“This isn’t going to magically not be awkward, so I suggest we ignore that shit and get on with it.” He said evenly. Eren swallowed thickly, nodding. Levi crooked his finger at him in a beckoning motion and he mutely complied, kneeling hesitantly between Levi’s knees. Eren stared up at his Captain with wide, curious eyes and his hands on his own knees, waiting for instruction.

Had he been anyone else, Levi would have laughed at the earnest expression on Eren’s face. He exhaled a soft humph, instead. “Don’t look so serious, kid. This is supposed to be something people do for fun, isn’t it?” Eren’s face erupted in a blush and he stammered, trying to find words to say. Levi quietly placed a finger on his lips, “Shut up.”

Eren stopped making noises and waited. The silence that settled over them was thick and uncomfortable. Levi stared down at Eren for a moment that seemed to last far longer than it really was, sighed and lifted his hips off of the bed to pull his pants and underwear down. He could feel his face grow hot, but was confident that the lighting was dim enough to hide it from Eren, who was unabashedly staring at Levi’s flaccid cock.

“Between you having one yourself and communal showers, I’m certain this isn’t the first time you’ve seen a dick.” Levi deadpanned, looking away with a hint of annoyance. “Don’t act so surprised.”

“Well, no Sir, it’s just…” Eren’s mouth felt dry as he faltered, “I’ve been—for lack of a better word—dreaming of this… with you.” He knew his face was bright red from confessing such a thing to Levi, of all people.

“I’m sure you have.” He replied, “And if we’re gonna do this, you’d better get started.” He shifted his hips impatiently.

“Y-yeah.” Eren stuttered, not particularly sure of how to start, so he settled on applying what worked for him on Levi. He reached out hesitantly, fingers trailing over Levi’s thighs in teasing motions, planting his hands on either leg, then gently pushing them farther open. He leaned his head down slowly, pressing a soft kiss on one of Levi’s knees, looking up at him for reassurance… or something.

Levi gave him a quick nod, so he pressed another kiss along his leg, then another and another.

“You’ve done this before.” It wasn’t phrased as a question. Eren nodded anyway, and the utterly innocent look in his eyes despite what he was currently in the middle of doing made Levi’s heart skip a beat.

“To be fair,” Eren said between kisses, “A lot happens in boot camp.”

“I wouldn’t know.” Levi replied matter-of-factly. “Figured since you were so shit at writing it… that you were a virgin.”

“Coming up with the right words is one thing.” Eren shrugged. He paused, hovering over Levi’s crotch, his breath ghosting over his still-soft cock. “I know my way around a… a d-dick…” he stumbled, voice trailing off at the end.

“Even though you can’t even say ‘dick’ without stammering?” Levi’s voice had a hint of amusement in it. “Get me hard and blow me, then.”

Without another word, Eren dipped his head down and pressed a light kiss to the tip of Levi’s cock. He nuzzled it, lavishing it with lines of kisses, sucks, licks. He leaned down, sucking harshly at the base, pressing his nose against Levi’s balls and inhaling, smirking to himself when he felt Levi shiver in response.

Eren drew back, sitting on his haunches while he loosely wrapped his fingers around Levi’s semi-erect cock. He brought it closer to his lips, pressing another kiss on the tip, then opened his mouth to begin taking in the head. There was something he found inherently sexy about feeling a cock grow hard inside his mouth, but he couldn’t quite explain it. He ran his tongue along the underside, taking more of Levi’s length in, sucking sporadically.

It wasn’t long before Levi’s cock was fully hard, twitching and throbbing between Eren’s lips, soft groans falling from Levi’s lips with a light smattering of demands for him to do more. Hearing Levi begging made his own erection swell uncomfortably against his pants. He whimpered against the thick heat in his mouth, making inarticulate sounds and reveling in how Levi shuddered each time vibrations danced along his cock.

“Fuck, Eren…” he gasped out, his fingers lacing through Eren’s messy, brown hair to hold his head in place. Eren made a small, affirmative sound in the back of his throat, hoping that it translated as _wreck my mouth, sir_. Evidently, the message got across, because after a few moments, Levi began fucking into Eren’s mouth with abandon. He uttered soft, breathy cries with each thrust, praising Eren’s abilities and how warm and wet and ridiculously inviting the kid’s mouth was. Levi’s hips continued their ragged pace, cock sliding wetly in and out of Eren’s mouth, making the most obscene squelching noises he’d ever heard—and he was fucking loving every second of it.

Eren found himself making a confused sound when Levi stopped suddenly and drew himself out of his mouth. “Sir?” He managed to croak out, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I’m going to fuck your ass.” Once again, it wasn’t phrased as a question, and Eren didn’t mind a single bit. “Say you want me to.”

“Captain, sir… _please_ —” Eren moaned, “Fuck me with your… fat cock…” He felt stupid saying this kind of stuff, dirty talk wasn’t exactly his strong suit, but regardless of that, Levi made a desperate sound as he shoved Eren onto his bed roughly.

“You filthy boy…” Levi hissed, a smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth, “Listen to you begging for me.”  

“Yeah so hurry up and ream me.”

“Idiot, I have to prepare you first.” He playfully smacked Eren’s ass.

“No you don’t. I… I already did. I stretched myself… just in case.” Eren’s face flushed when he admitted that.

“Just in case.” Levi repeated, the barest twinge of awe in his voice. He knew he liked this kid for a reason. Levi shook his head, then proceeded to position Eren on his knees, ass in the air. He retrieved a small vial from his pants pocket, and smirked as he said, “Kind of how I brought this with me… just in case.”

“Yes, sir.” Eren replied. Without further hesitation, Levi coated himself with a decent amount of lube, gently prodding Eren’s hole with the tip, teasing him. Eren whimpered, “Please, sir…” He sighed.

“Please, what?” Levi wanted to hear him say it. To drive the point home.

“Mmn, fuck me. Shove your thick cock into my tight little ass.” Eren blurted; hours later, he’d cringe with embarrassment at his own filthy mouth, but right then he didn’t give a single fuck. He wanted Levi inside him and he was going to see to it that he got it.

And he did.

Levi pushed into him in a single, slow motion, until their hips met. “You okay?”

“Yeah, m’fine.”

“I’m gonna move.” Was the only warning Levi gave before he began a slow, steady rhythm. Considering how close Eren had gotten him with his mouth earlier, he doubted he’d last long. Eren’s body around his cock was warm, pulsing, snug. It made him bite his lip to keep some unbecoming moans at bay. His fingers gripped at Eren’s hips, almost hard enough to leave bruises as he picked up the pace, slamming into the body beneath him with enough force to make the bed shudder beneath their combined weight.

He continued thrusting into Eren like this, the soft sounds of flesh against flesh, of their labored breaths, of Eren’s sobbed moans as he pleaded for more driving him absolutely wild.

As he predicted, he didn’t last very long—nor did Eren. He plunged into him a few more times before his body tensed up and he twitched as he blew his load deep into Eren while he tried to catch his breath. Eren joined him shortly afterward, finishing himself off with his hand while he made a mess of himself.


End file.
